<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things you never say to me by burnwiththesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708985">things you never say to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun'>burnwiththesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, Jonny.” Patrick grinned at him, studying the way Jonny’s face blushed and it began to spread down his neck. Interesting. </p><p>“You.” Jonny’s eyes were dark. </p><p>“Me.” Patrick laughed and bit his lip. “Do you know that you say the sweetest, most heartbreaking things when you’re asleep?” </p><p>“I-” Jonny flushed an even deeper red. </p><p>“I love you.” Patrick let his face flush, but he trained his eyes on Jonny. “I love you and you break my heart sometimes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things you never say to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just fluff. Purely inspired by the picture of Kaner and the Tkachuk brothers on the Hawk's Instagram. I just feel like Jonny would have FEELINGS about that picture. </p><p>Title from "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonny talked in his sleep. Not like a normal, relaxed person that could rummage through the kitchen or talk to their furniture. No, Jonny had to have whole conversations with himself in his sleep. It was Patrick’s favorite thing. </p><p>~</p><p>“Babe, miss you.” Jonny murmured, rolling over in bed. Patrick cut his eyes over at Jonny in the dark. </p><p>“Right here.” Patrick let his hand rest on Jonny’s neck. Jonny squirmed and rolled away. </p><p>“Just miss you.” Jonny scratched his stomach. Patrick rubbed his eyes and tracked his hands. </p><p>“Of course you’re asleep. Do you know that you do this all the time? And it’s the worst to try to sleep through?” Patrick turned over on his stomach to watch Jonny through his slitted eyes. </p><p>“Baby, I miss you.” Jonny mumbled. “Miss you so much. Just love you.” </p><p>“I’m right fucking here.” Patrick huffed, watching his hair float back down in front of his eyes. </p><p>“Miss your curls, baby.” Jonny said, rubbing his eyes. Patrick grinned. Game fucking <i>on</i>, Jonathan. </p><p>~</p><p>“Baby, have you seen my headphones?” Jonny called through the apartment. Patrick studied himself in the mirror, poking at his hair studiously. After a call from Jackie, a consult from Erica, and Jessica on Facetime, he’d done his best. </p><p>“I don’t know where they are!” Patrick yelled out the bathroom door. </p><p>“I need them for-” Jonny’s voice got gradually louder until Patrick leaned around the doorway to see him. “What did you-what?” </p><p>“I think they were in the bedroom after the last time you unpacked.” Patrick leaned against the bathroom door frame. Jonny stopped in the hallway, audibly catching his breath. Patrick let his smile grow. </p><p>“Baby.” Jonny’s voice was soft, hushed. </p><p>“Yeah, Jonny.” Patrick grinned at him, studying the way Jonny’s face blushed and it began to spread down his neck. Interesting. </p><p>“You.” Jonny’s eyes were dark. </p><p>“Me.” Patrick laughed and bit his lip. “Do you know that you say the sweetest, most heartbreaking things when you’re asleep?” </p><p>“I-” Jonny flushed an even deeper red. </p><p>“I love you.” Patrick let his face flush, but he trained his eyes on Jonny. “I love you and you break my heart sometimes.” </p><p>“I wasn’t-” Jonny started, hands rising up as if to stop Patrick. </p><p>“You don’t have to miss me. I’m right here. And it’s not too much to ask me to wear my hair curly once in a while.” Patrick reached out to lace his fingers with Jonny’s. </p><p>“It’s just. It’s not a big deal.” Jonny squeezed Patrick’s hand gently. </p><p>“It’s a big deal because you missed it. It’s a big deal because it’s a big deal to you.” Patrick leaned forward and kissed Jonny, sweetly. Leaning back, he met his eyes before he leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks and then his forehead. </p><p>“I love you.” Jonny mumbled. </p><p>“Okay, but the real reason you miss the curls is because you want to pull them in bed, right?” Patrick began pulling Jonny toward the bed, waggling his eyebrows. Jonny shouted with laughter. </p><p>
  <i>Showtime.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>